User blog:YanagiNiTsubame/Best Dragons for Dragon Tactics 6: Electric, Sonic, Rock
I review each (currently available) dragon, comparing it with its skill mates, and general utility. A reminder that these are my opinions, and they are formed with a high difficulty level in mind, where said skill is advantageous. Other posts: 1: General considerations 2: Healing, Paralysis 3: Agile 4: Focus, Ice 5: Poison These elements are currently not very common in Dragon Tactics, being limited to the occasional opponent dragon, so I'd say that in general they are not a priority to get and level up as main team members. The rating I give also reflect this fact. Electric Max stats of the currently available dragons. In bold: starter dragon. Shockjaw This starter dragon is the less powerful of the currently available Electric dragons, with only the chance-based extra damage on the second attack to potentially increase it to about 2k total. It has a low cooldown, but it's close range. The third action can counteract the low defense of this dragon a bit, and the increased speed on an already fast dragon is not that helpful. Pros: * fast * low cooldown on second attack Cons: * low defense * close range on second attack Rating: ''' Being a starter, it is rather easy to obtain, but among the Electric dragon, and in general, there are better options. '''Skrill With 3 attacks, two of which ong range and one multi-target, the Skrill is the dragon of choice for the Electric skill, and is also useful in general levels. The first attack is the strongest among this skill, while the second and third are a bit weaker than the Skrillknapper, but they have the advantage of being 2, letting it burst high damage attacks more often. The only drawback is that the multi-target attack is close range, so you need a perfect set up to use it at its most. It's also a dragon with fairly low hp, so protect it. Pros: * fast * 3 attacks * 2 long range ones * one multi target Cons: * low hp * close range on third attack * high cooldown on second attack Rating: ''' A fast dragon with long range attacks is always nice to have, plus a bonus of a third multi-range attack. '''Skrillknapper This exclusive dragon, much like the Dreadstrider, falls a bit behind his parent species. Namely, its only advantage on the skill is a more powerful second attack, with a sure stun attached. However, it's close range. The third action does not add something very useful (healing on a sturdy dragon is limited), and it's also slower than the other Electric options. Pros: * high hp * long range first attack * 100% stun on second attack Cons: * slower than other Electric dragons Rating: ' A long range first attack and a sure stun are useful perks, but that's all. '''Sonic ' Max stats of the currently available dragons. *This stat is currently bugged. '''Boneknapper This heavily armored dragon unsurprisingly comes with the higher hp among the currently available dragons for DT. But, unfortunately doesn'have much more to offer. The second attack is a nice mid-range multi-target attack with low cooldown, but due to its poor stats, its damage is inferior to a charged-up first attack of the Thunderdrum in this same category. The first attack hits like a wet noodle, and the third action just make him a sturdier tank than what it already is. It won't be defeated easily for sure, but that's all has to offer: "be there". Pros: * high HP * multi-target second attack Cons: * low ATK * close range first attack Rating: ''' Basically a tank with limited offense capabilities. '''Sentinels Normal and Elder Sentinels have the same attacks so they will be treated together. The Elder Sentinel has a slightly stronger first attack but lower HP, that is somewhat balanced by a higher dodge rate. The sentinels offer an interesting multi-target attack that has a 50% chance of stun attached. Unfortunately it's their second attack, with a decent, but higher than fellow Sonic dragons, cooldown of 4 turns. Both attacks are mid-range, offering thus a higher flexibility. Third attack is a self healing for 1k hp at max level. Pros: * multi target + stun second attack Cons: * stun is change based * higher cooldown on second attack Rating: ''' A decent dragon, but there are better options for Sonic. '''Thunderdrum A multi-target first attack, with a charge up skill that makes it hit above 1k damage for 3 turns. This is what makes the Thunderdrum by far the best choice for Sonic dragons. Add the strongest second attack in this element, with a low cooldown, and we're set. Pros: * high FPR * multi-target first attack * charge up FPR Cons: * low defense * close range second attack Rating: ' Two strong attacks, and the first one is multi-range. '''Rock ' Max stats of the currently available dragons. '''In bold: starter dragon. Sand Wraith The mayor flaw of the Sand Wraith lies in the low ATK stat paired with an average multiplier on the second attack, that makes it totally unimpressive in damage. It doesn't carry interesting gimmicks either, with a very low stun rate on the second attack, and an increase of defense on the third action. It falls way behind its competition, the Snafflefang Pros: * fast * low cooldown on second attack Cons: * only 25% chance to stun * close range second attack * weak second attack Rating: ''' Average first attack, unimpressive second and third actions. '''Snafflefang This chubby and cute dragon gives an use to its mace-like tail by carrying a 100% stun on its second attack. And the first attack is not to underestimate either, with a charge up skill and a chance of extra damage on the next turn, at max level it can deliver up to 1.2k damage. Pros: * sure stun on second attack * charge up FPR Cons: * close range second attack 'Rating: ' Both solid attacks, make sure to use that charge up skill. Category:Blog posts